Seduction
by bitten-sln
Summary: Bella has a surprise for Edward. She's more confident, he's lost in lust and she's immensely pleasured. Contains nudity, teasing in both forms :D and language. takes place after she is changed and in control of her blood lust...full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

**Disclaimer on profile!** im sorry if i forget to write the disclaimer on the next few chaps, just please dont forget that it is on my profile

**this is probably going to be a short story. it takes place after Bella is changed and has gained some self control. i thought that her power would be distaste for blood i thought because she hated blood as a human she wouldnt like it as much as other vampires**

**anyways please tell me what you think. i would love to receive some review i will adore all that review. thanx **heartsandroses** for being my beta!**

**the next chapters will be lemony smut (sorry i know theyre same but i like saying it :D)**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I just had one of the most wonderful visions…

I can't believe Edward is actually going to do that! Ever since he changed Bella, he changed so much! That's something that Emmett would do!

**Jasper's POV**

I wonder why my Alice is so excited..? She's been bouncing around in her closet for about 10 minutes now…hmm…I wonder why she has that grin on her face…I think she knows something…

"Alice, honey what's got you so excited?" I asked curiously. She smiled and said "don't worry about it jazzy…" hmph…I guess I just have to wait and see…

I wonder if I should even try calming her…

"Don't even think about it jasper! I'm too happy!" she said with a laugh…I chuckled, she always knew. "Ok sweetheart as long as you're happy."

She came over and kissed me chastely "thank you jasper" she said in a sweet voice… I loved her so much.

I couldn't really take all of her happiness at such close proximity so I went to my study to read…

**Few hours later…**

**Bella's POV**

I have a wonderful idea to surprise Edward!

I know how he loves to spoil me, so I think that I will finally give him the chance. Plus teasing him is going to be so much fun!

**Edward's POV**

I wonder what Bella is so happy about…she's smiling with a very evil grin…well not evil, just very Alice like…

"Edward" she said in a sweet little voice as she sat on my lap. I love it when she sits there in my arms.

"Is there something you would like Bella?" I really was curious she was never this mysterious, first the evil smile, now this…

"Well there was somewhere I would like to go. Would you take me?" she looked at me pleadingly with a pout on her beautiful kissable lips. I kissed her deeply; I couldn't deny her anything.

"Of course, and where might this place be?" I asked while lifting an eyebrow.

She smiled and simply said "the mall"

The mall? She hates the mall…and why would she want to go with me, we could do so many other things…

"Sure love, I'll take you to the mall but I'm curious, why the mall?"

She laughed, oh how I loved her laugh…"well I have a surprise for you."

What?! Bella…surprise…where in the world was this coming from…

She laughed at the shock and confusion on my face and said "you look so adorable like that…" she pulled me by the collar of my shirt "come on, I want to get there early!" I happily fallowed…

**In the car…**

**Bella's POV**

He was dying to know why I was dragging him to the mall. Of course he knew that I hated shopping, but this would definitely be fun.

He looked over at me -he still drove like a maniac, but I no longer feared it. It felt like gliding- and said "Bella, why are we going to the mall?"

I laughed, "I'm not telling you…it's a surprise!" he groaned, " I hate not knowing" all I did was laugh…

**At the mall…**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was hugging my waist from the side; I wanted her there for eternity. I hugged her close to my body and put my lips to her ears "Bella, love this is unbearable. You're walking around here with that devilish smile…you're driving me crazy…"

She chuckled under her breath. That wasn't the reaction I was waiting for…I hadn't noticed that we had stopped walking…

When I finally looked up I saw that we were at Victoria's Secret.

I looked at her with a shocked look on my face, we had been married for months but she had never allowed me to come here with her.

She smiled at my reaction. "I thought you might enjoy helping me pick out a few things…" I could she joy in her eyes. She wasn't doing this just to make me happy she was truly enjoying herself.

I looked into her eyes and kissed her, letting all my passion and desire slip out. She kissed me hungrily and I could feel her smile before she pulled apart.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because I'm all out of underwear…"

I smiled remembering all the times I had been too hasty to take them off. I enjoyed ripping them off quite a lot.

"I would absolutely love to buy you some more things too rip off!" I said with the biggest grin. "I'll be enjoying this quite a lot…"

She smiled wider and pulled me by the hand. We went to a section of bra and panty combinations. I saw one that would look utterly, indescribably beautiful on my Bella. It was a dark midnight blue, lace. It looked it indescribably delicate and it was see through. I looked over at Bella; she looked at me curiously and saw what I was looking at. She he went over and picket out her size.

She smirked "so you think this will look good on me…" her voice was playful; it was a statement, not a question. I smiled and nodded.

She went over to the changing room; she had a mischievous smile on her face. I was excited to see her in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone thanx for reading!! and i have a special thank you for all those who reviewed!! :D pleasee review i would much prefer that then just getting a story alert. hah i had a burst of inspiration so i will be posting chapter 3 and 4 very soon. tell me what you would like chappie three is already written . anyways...i wrote a few more stories last night cough cough (im shamelessly self promoting...i know cant help it :D) please check those out too :D**

After a few minutes Bella called me in. she looked illegally good. She twirled around and said, "What do you think?"

I pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss. She smiled and said, "I take that as a yes."

I growled, deep in my chest. She dressed and went out of the changing room to look for a few more things, leaving me to myself.

I waited in the changing room listening to the thoughts of others when I suddenly came across a familiar thought. Ugh, it's that vile Mike Newton!

"_Oh my god! Look at Bella_. She looks _even hotter that before! I wonder why she isn't with Edward…maybe she realized that she was in love with me so she left him. I should go say hi!"_

He was practically screaming his thoughts. I wanted to rip his head of for thinking of Bella. He went over to her." Hey Bella! What are you going here?" he sounded like he had a smirk on his face. "Oh…hi mike…I was just getting my husband a treat…" she said with a annoyed voice,

"_Damn it! She's still with him!" _Newton thought.

"Well I guess you could say a few treats…" Bella said grabbing a few more bra and panty sets. "Bye mike, I have a waiting husband."

"I wish he would just go away…" mike grumbled.

I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" she asked. She understood when I looked at the door; "oh I still forget sometimes that you can hear…" she looked at me with a smile on her lips.

She came to kiss me; once we pulled apart I decided to change the topic. "So you have a treat for me?" she held up three pairs of sets. One was cheetah print.

She quickly changed into it. Wow…she looks amazing. Ugh. I want to take her right here. Right now. "God Bella. Are you trying to torture me?" I groaned again. She simply smiled a gorgeous, mischievous smile. She looked sinfully enticing at that moment.

She picked up the second set and started to try that one on. It was a deep purple color. It made her breasts look like they were going to pop out. It was made of shiny material and the watching underwear looked like tiny shorts, they hugged her hips perfectly. I snapped right there…I have to have her. Right now.

I pulled her to me by the waist. I growled deeply. She giggled. Then it all clicked in my head. "This is why we came her, isn't it?? You brought me here to tease me." She nodded; she was giving me her most beautiful, most innocent smile.

"You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." I said.

I bent down and kissed her deeply. She kissed me with passion. I pushed her up against the wall, her legs around my waist.

I wanted to taste every inch of her body.

She tastes so good that she's addictive.

I looked into Bella's eyes for a few seconds and said "if you wanted to do this here why not tell me?" I always wanted to know what her fantasies were; she had fulfilled mine after all. Plus, Bella wasn't really one to want to do something this private in a Victoria's Secret dressing room. I absolutely love her newfound confidence, but this was something that Rose and Emmett would do…had done.

I caught myself; why in the world was I thinking of my siblings when I have a beautiful, waiting wife in my arms. I shook my head and saw her biting her lip. She said, "Well I heard Emmett talking about it. He said the chance of getting caught made it more urgent and raw, more exciting. I wanted to know how it was." She paused giving me a teasing smile "or do you not want to?" I laughed, she knew how untrue that was, the effect she had on me…

I growled again and continued to kiss her with more desire than before. She suddenly pushed me onto the little bench, grinning. "Oh no you don't. Its my turn, last time you didn't let me do anything."

I remembered the time she was talking about. It was when we had gone hunting. What can I say; she looked extremely sexy while hunting…

I was pulled back to reality when I felt Bella pulling my pants down. She kissed my tip. I shuddered. She started to suck on me, taking me in as much as she could. Her mouth felt somewhat warm. The feeling was indescribable. She started going up and down. I couldn't even imagine my innocent angel doing this but she was, and she had before. I was groaning and moaning from pleasure. She continued her up and down rhythm using her hands as well as her mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to explode.

She started to go even faster still sucking, licking and touching. I let out a low but powerful moan. I exploded. She licked every last bit,

She came up and sat on my lap, straddling me. " I love the way you taste." She said. She kissed me full on the lips. She went onto my neck; she was kissing so lightly that it drove me mad. It felt like little touches of a feather. She started to nibble my neck lightly.

I couldn't take in anymore. I had to have her. "Bella I cant take it anymore, please." I whispered pleadingly.

She got up and slowly took the panties off before saying, "sorry love, you can't rip these off yet." She was grinning.

She came back and sat on my lap. I got up and pulled her legs around my waist so her feet would be crossed at the small of my back. I looked into her eyes before I thrust into her. She moaned loudly. It might have been too loud; ugh I don't care.

"Faster" she said it in a whisper. Her breathing was uneven, as was mine. We didn't need the air but we were so lost in the moment that we couldn't control it.

I thrust in and out of her without hesitation. I was standing in the middle of the room but I moved so that she would be pressed against the mirror. I kept my rhythm going harder and faster each time.

She was moaning; the sound was maddening. I pulled out before she could orgasm. I loved to see her squirm. It made the experience that much better. "No don't stop. I was so close." She looked at me pleadingly.

I would have given in but I wanted to taste her. I shook my head as I bent down onto my knees. She was still press to the mirror, I was holding her up incase her legs got weak. I took in her scent before I licked her.

Her smell, her taste was so intoxicating. I thrust my tongue into her. I was licking and she was squirming. She throbbed against me. I could feel her orgasm building.

She let out a moan so that I was sure everyone in the store heard. She orgasmed as she moaned. I was still lapping up her juiced when a sales woman came to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer on profile!! **

**hey people thank you for reading! please tell me what you would like to see happening after this...**

**i wont be posting until i get some reviews because i want to know what people think!!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could feel myself throbbing as Edward was thrusting his tongue into me. I was on the edge, all it would take is one more thrust.

I hadn't even realized I was moaning when I let out a _very _loud moan. OH SHIT! I had forgotten that we were in Victoria's Secret. Shit! I was still orgasming, enjoying Edward's mouth on me when a sales woman knocked on the door.

She opened the door with her key. She looked at Edward and me with a bewildered look. She couldn't take her eyes off of Edward.

I was getting annoyed that she was starring at my husband. She started to speak. "Umm…you-you can't do that here…you ugh…need to…leave…" she was still staring at Edward. She couldn't see _him_ but looking at his chest was enough to make a person incoherent. Even only his face was enough to captivate someone.

I had enough of her ogling my husband and got up…completely forgetting that I had no underwear on, of course. She looked at me with jealous eyes. Either because of my beauty or my husband; which I did not know. I closed the door in her face. She was shocked and left with a huff.

Humph…she deserves much worse for ogling. Edward chuckled lightly.

**Edward's POV**

I loved seeing Bella jealous. I hadn't even noticed the woman looking at me until Bella slammed the door in her face. The woman hadn't been able to really form a coherent thought. I laughed as I heard her huff.

Bella came and hugged me. "that was amazing…well until _she_ interrupted that is…" she looked at the door with an irritated expression then quickly turned to me and gave me a passion fuelled kiss. I laughed and told her to get dressed.

Bella and I got the bras and panties that she picked then quickly went to the cashier. The woman that had interrupted us was ringing us up. She looked at me and thought

'_I can understand why they couldn't wait…they're both so beautiful…' _

At least she wasn't having fantasies of Bella or me like some of the employees.

Bella sighed, showing contentment as we left, going towards the car. she looked, the joy apparent in her eyes. "thank you Edward. That really was amazing. I don't think we should make so much sound next time though…" she chucked as did I. "it was my pleasure Bella but…we? Really I mean you moaned really loudly. I hope you moan like that every day Bella. I love to hear your pleasure." She looked at me. She was embarrassed, she would be as red as a tomato if she was human.

She kissed me, I growled. I could smell her arousal all over again. The smell was glorious. Intoxicating.

She pulled away and said "some on husband, take me home."

I loved hearing her call me husband. I sighed, happy to have made her happy and started the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer on profile**

**hey people thank you for reading!**

* * *

**At the house…**

**Bella's POV**

I knew every one would already know about our little afternoon delight by now. Our family had no secrets. I could hear Edward laughing, probably at someone's thoughts.

Emmett picked me up in a big bear hug the second I walked through the door. "Sis! I can't believe you got Edward to do that! The prude is a prude no more!" I hated it when he called Edward a prude, he really wasn't. "Hey Emmett he isn't a prude, its not his fault that I was easily broken…" Emmett was still hugging me, turning in little circles… he laughed and Edward growled. "Em…I think you need to put me down now…" I said warily, he laughed at let me down.

I jumped down from his chest and ran to Edward. I could feel Edward tense. "Stop" I whispered only for his ears, I really don't want him to hurt Emmett. He was still mad but he made no move towards Em.

"So, how was the public nudity Edward?" Emmett boomed. I laughed, "We weren't publicly nude Em only _one stupid lady_ saw." Emmett laughed. "Don't worry she'll be enough, the whole store knows how gorgeous you two are and what you where doing by now. That's what happens," I laughed, that's probably how the sales people knew to keep Emmett out of the dressing rooms…

**After some more teasing from Emmett…**

Jasper walked into my room, "hey Bella." He said.

I looked up, "hey jasper, what's up?" He looked at me and sat down on the black leather couch. "I just wanted to tell you that Alice knew about the little Victoria's Secret thing this morning. She was extremely excited about it." He looked at me guiltily. Of course Alice had seen it.

I laughed and said, "It's ok Jasper." He had thought I would be upset that Alice hadn't told me. "I planned on it happening…I just wasn't planning on getting caught." I looked into his eyes; he was shocked. " Oh, Bella…I thought…I dunno…how…but…" hah! Jasper's confused, that's hilarious.

Suddenly he collected himself and said, "Bella you are much more confident now. Don't change that about yourself. I thought that you were still self-contious, innocent Bella. I thought that you were upset about what happened. I guess you're upset about something else. What has you bothered?"

He looked into my eyes, I could see a bit of pride and some worry in his. I laughed. "I'm not upset Jazz. I'm just thinking about this afternoon and I was wishing that the sales woman hadn't cut us short…" Jasper laughed again and said, "wow Bella, you really have changed." He had put his hand on my shoulder, I pulled him into a hug and said, "Yeah Jazzy I have, thanks for the talk."

Edward came in right when Jasper was getting up. "Take care of your wife Edward! She's in need of care…" he winked at me before he left and I giggled.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was in out room talking with Jasper. She sounded like she was enjoying herself. I didn't want to cut into their conversation so I waited until I heard jasper get up.

I went to the room and before he left he said "Take care of your wife Edward! She's in need of care…" he winked at Bella and she giggled. I didn't quiet understand what he meant until he thought '_she's a little miffed that you guys got interrupted and that you weren't able to finish up'_ I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I took Bella in my arms and kissed her shoulder. She was content with just hugging me close to her body. I pulled her to the bed with me. We were both lying on our sides and she sighed.

"Edward, I'm so glad you decided it was ok to change me, I finally feel like a part of the family."

Wow. That was sudden…she usually didn't talk about this. "Bella love I'm glad I changed you too, I'm immensely happy that I don't have to worry about breaking you anymore but, where did this all come from?"

She looked at me and said, "well, before I when I was human I wasn't even able to shake Jaspers hand, yet alone hug him…and Emmett wasn't able to hug me a lot, especially not one like he did earlier…when I was human it was usually just you and Alice that made physical contact with me, but now…well now I finally feel like we are a complete family. I mean I know you guys all loved me and I loved you guys but I was never truly like a family member because I wasn't completely equal…now I am"

She looked into my eyes; I could see how happy she was. I would have to thank my family for making her feel so loved.

I kissed her lightly and said, "love, you were never separate to us, you were always part of our family love, you completed it. You were our perfect missing link." I looked into her eyes. They were a deep butterscotch color, almost brownish. She looked like she would be crying if she could.

**Bella's POV**

What Edward had said made my heart swell, if I could cry tears would be streaking my face right now. I knew Edward would die for me and he loved me eternally but I never knew that he felt that way about me being the missing link of his family…I didn't think I could love him anymore than I already did.

I pulled myself as close to him as possible and started to kiss him all over. I gave him tiny feather light kisses; I knew they drove him crazy. I kissed his neck, his nose, chin, shoulder, chest; everything besides his lips.

"Bella, you're driving me mad" Edward said in a slightly breathless voice.

"Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about," I teased and bit the side of his neck.

"Bella," he growled.

I giggled and I finally gave him what he wanted. I kissed him hard and licked his lips…

I pushed for entrance. He allowed me access; I explored his mouth with my tongue. Our tongues were dancing for control. Edward moaned in pleasure.

I twirled my hands into his hair, pulling him as close as possible. He moaned and flipped us so he was on top. His knees were on both sides of my hips.

"Bella are you trying to drive me crazy?" I could see the desire in his eyes. "If you don't like it I'll stop…" he leaned down and kissed me hard before saying, "I didn't say I didn't like it, I like it too much in fact." I smiled at him. "Edward, I need to take a shower…" he looked at me with disappointed look, "is it necessary Bella, I mean right now?" I loved teasing him, my poor Edward. Before getting up I leaned into his ear and whispered "don't worry love, I'll make it worth the wait"

I could see the excitement in his eyes, they were smoldering with anticipation of what was to come.

**Edward's POV**

Bella is torturing me! She got me all wound up and now she's in the shower. I wish I could go into the shower with her…watch as the water drips down her firm, perky breasts. Stare in awe as the water cascades off her taught nipples like a gentle waterfall. At that moment my erection was pulsing and I wanted nothing more than to burst into the shower and lick the water off of every inch of her skin.

I love her so much…I don't know what to do with myself. On one hand I want to just hold her in my arms forever but on the other I just can't stop from wanting to taste her every second of every day. At one moment I want to caress her silky brown hair the next i want to stroke her waiting core.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do but there's one thing I know for sure, the second she's out if she shower I'm going to fuck her senseless.

**yupp you guessed it! lemon in the next chapter **

**if you wanna read the next chapter please review...i wont be posting until i get some reviews... **

**just press the go button it only takes 2 seconds cummon you know you want to!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a nice short lemony chappie for you!!**

**Edward's POV**

I heard Bella turn the water off. She came out with nothing but a towel on. "Hope you didn't wait too long" she said in a playful voice. I looked her up and down, she was still dripping wet. "That's fine love but I would prefer not to wait any longer." My voice was an octave lower than usual. She giggled.

I got up and went next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She hugged me tight, pushing her breasts into my chest. I could feel the hardness of her nipples through the towel. She went on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly. Those feather light kisses drove me mad.

I put my hands into her hair, pulling her as close as possible. Our tongues danced for control as the kiss deepened. I slipped her towel down as my hands dropped lower and lower until my fingers were splayed over her rear. I scooped her up; she wrapped her legs around me; I took her to the bed– never breaking the kiss.

I put her into the middle of the bed lying on top of her. She let out a small moan as I moved down to her neck. I took one of her breasts into my hand, squeezing lightly. I wanted to do everything tonight…just pleasure her until she's out of her mind, I want to drive her crazy.

I grazed my teeth over he neck and bit lightly; even as vampires the venom hurts after all. She moaned my name loudly, "Edward, please…stop teasing."

I smirked and said, "Like you teased me?" I wasn't going to give in. In the end she is going to explode from the build up, she will orgasm like she's never orgasmed before.

"Edward that's not fair" she said with a slightly whiny voice, "I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure Bella, just be patient and don't do anything, just lay down and let me pleasure you love" I said in a husky voice.

**Bella's POV**

Edward is driving me crazy!! He's been kissing me and he wont let me do anything! Ugh I just want to taste him everywhere. "Edward please…" I said in a slight whimper. He was sucking my nipple, he slightly bit down and I moaned. He kept on sucking and nibbling. I racked my hands through his hair and pushed his head into my chest. I arched my back trying to get him to do more. He moved to my other breast, massaging the other with his hand. He sucked one nipple into his mouth while rubbing the other, I moaned loudly. The desire was throbbing in me begging to be pleasured. I just want him in me, to thrust as hard as he can.

He kissed the space between my breasts and said, "oh Bella you have no idea how beautiful you are, I'm going leave you breathless, you're going to come so hard." I groaned. "Edward, tell me what you're going to do to me." I was having trouble breathing from all of the desire I felt. He chuckled before he said, "Mmm, Bella you have no idea what you do to me. I want to make you beg for me. I want to tease you to the point that you cum just by the feel of my cock sliding inside of you. I want to, but I can't. I need you now. I need to taste the sweetness of your arousal on my tongue. I need to feel your clit growing moist at my every touch. I need to feel you throbbing around me as I ram into you so hard that you won't be able to walk when I'm done. I am going to fuck you until you can't see. I am going to make you scream out my name until you can't speak. I am going to give you so much pleasure it will hurt, and even after you are so tired you can't move, you will beg for more." I groaned, if he kept talking I would cum from just his words.

He kissed a line down to my belly button and licked around it. He blew over my stomach making me shiver. His hand was on my leg massaging while he kissed a line from hipbone to hipbone. He sucked one hip leaving him mark. "Edward you're killing me" I ground out through the merciless rubbing of his palm; now assaulting the inside of my thigh.

He was torturing me. I could feel the wetness dripping onto my leg. Edward sniffed the air and said, "Bella you smell so good." I groaned, "Edward please, I'm begging stop it, you're torturing me, please…."

**Edward's POV**

Hearing Bella beg was one of the sweetest sounds I have ever heard. I was extremely hard and I wont be able to hold out much longer but I am going to keep this going for as long as I can.

My hands were rubbing the inside of her thighs; her wetness had dripped all over her. I moved my lips to her thighs and started to lightly kiss and lick her. I brought my hand to her center and caressed her lightly. She let out a loud moan. I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her hip one last time before I went up to her face. I her hard on the lips.

**Bella's POV**

Edward finally came up and looked into my eyes. He kissed me aggressively. He looked into my eyed before he said, "Bella I don't think I've ever wanted you so much…" I let out a small whimper, waiting for him. He never broke eye contact as he plunged into me. He thrust in and out of me. The friction of his movement made me moan out loudly. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could feel him deeper in me. He plunged deep into the hilt. I heard him let out a loud deep moan as did I.

He moved just a fraction to the right, hitting my sweet spot earning a long drawn out moan from me. He pulled out and hit the same spot again. I moaned his name loudly.

"You like that don't you" it wasn't a question, I couldn't answer I just let out a loud moan and he laughed "I'll take that as a yes..."he moaned loudly. I felt myself clamp down on him, wrenching his climax as I orgasmed. Edward collapsed on me out of breath; he was always out of breath whenever we made love, as was I.

He pulled out of me and laid down next to me. I felt a sudden emptiness and moved to hug his chest. I put my head on him just trying to catch my breath. He was right; I did wish I could sleep. Even though vampires could get tired he looked just as worn out as me.

He wrapped his arms around me and we just laid there, enjoying each others embrace.

**hey everybody im sorry that i took so long. please if you want a next chapter review with some ideas. it only takes a few seconds. i would like to thank everybody who has been reading and i dedicate this chapter to my friend and beta heartsandroses just because shes fucking awesome. **

**enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I spent some time resting when I looked into his eyes. They were as black as coal. "Edward, are you thirsty??" Edward shook his head and said, "Yes a bit, why love are you?" I didn't need ad much blood as the others did so I wasn't thirsty yet but poor Edward I've been keeping him from hunting, he must be starving. "How long has it been since you last hunted Edward?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks…"

"Oh Edward! You must be starving! Why didn't you just go hunting?" he cocked an eyebrow and said "why are you so worried love? I'm fine, plus I've been a bit distracted if you didn't notice…" I hugged his chest again and said, "Edward I think you should hunt today…" I usually would have gone with him but I had been neglecting Alice lately and I think it was time for some sisterly bonding.

"wont you be coming love?" he looked a bit disappointed, "Edward I would but I've neglecting Alice…I think I should spend some time with her…plus I think we should spend some time with the family once you get back." I saw a glimmer of pride in his eyes as he said "that sounds like a great idea, and Alice is already excited." he chuckled as he put some clothes on. He kissed my cheek before he said "goodbye love I'll be back soon." I smiled as he ran out of the house.

I pulled on one of Edwards white button down shirts with a black bra and boy shorts as I went to Alice's room. She was waiting for me. She pulled me into a hug that would have been lung crushing if I were still human. "Oh bella! I missed you!" she was talking as if I had just come back from a trip or something, but I guess Edward and I had been in our own little world for a while… I pulled away and asked her what she wanted to do. She was jumping up and down and pulled me downstairs. I went and sat down on the couch next to Emmett who was playing a video game with jasper. They paused the game and looked at me.

Emmett pulled me into a hug and said "bella! I haven't seen you in a while where has Edward been keeping you?? O nice outfit bella." I laughed true I wasn't as covered as I usually was but what would that matter. He grinned and looked at jasper. He had a grin on his face and was looking at me. "Hey jasper what's up?" I asked. This was all very strange…we were talking as if we hadn't seen each other for weeks but then again I suppose Edward and I had been alone for a few days… "Nothing…sooo what have you and Edward been up to?" I had to laugh at that, like they couldn't hear it all…

"oh nothing in particular just enjoying each others company why do you ask jasper??" he was about to crack up trying to stifle laughs when Emmett boomed over in laughter and asked, "hmm _how_ much do you enjoy each other Bella??" oh god! They were asking me if Edward was any good…of course, I had never answered when they asked after the honeymoon and now that I was alone with them… I looked into Emmett's eyes as I said, "he's good at everything Emmett, do you actually think this would be any different??" Emmett already knew all about our sex life, he just enjoys teasing me when Edward wasn't around.

When I looked into Emmett's eyes I saw love in them, teasing me was his way of showing love. He pulled me into a big bear hug and ruffled my hair. "I'm just teasing ya sis." he said with a big grin. I hugged him tightly and said, "of course you are; I wouldn't have it any other way Em." After Emmett released me from his grasp I turned to the family. "So what are we doing today? It's been so long since we've done something together…" Alice started bouncing again as she said, "I've already seen it! Oh we are going to have so much fun! I cant wait till Edward comes!!"

****

**XXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXX**

**l****et me know what you think and what you think they should do to hang out :)**

**so guys what do you think they're going to do?? **

**i wont post unless people are reading, with breaking dawn comming out and all...**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been having some writers block…anyways I know that this isn't very o

**Ok sorry guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been having some writers block…anyways I know that this isn't very original but I couldn't think of another way to do this so forgive me for the unoriginal ness of this idea.**

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Review…it makes me want to update that much more.**

**Edward's POV**

I was running; going back home when I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_I wish Edward would hurry home, I wanna play!!_

Hmm I wonder what we're playing now… anyway I couldn't wait to get home, I miss my Bella immensely.

As soon as I was by the house I was bombarded with thoughts of _"finally_!" running through all of my siblings minds.

I went in and hugged Bella from behind, and asked, "So what are we playing?" Alice smirked and said "truth or dare!" oh she was so excited, but I cant believe we're playing truth or dare, it's such an infantile game…then I heard Alice think, _Edward has no idea what's in store for him! Oh this is going to be so much fun!_

--

After many pointless and silly dares of stealing things from peoples houses, scaring humans and doing things that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't approve of it was my turn again…_oh joy_.

"Ok Edward, I dare you to go skinny dipping with Bella in the lake in the forest."

Well that's a simple dare…

**Bella's POV**

Oh I could just kiss Emmett! I had never been skinny dipping with Edward; this is bound to be fun.

Edward and I ran hand in hand to the forest. When we stopped by a lake, I didn't even know there was a lake here…

"Ok love lets dive in" Edward said with a grin, oh he is so enjoying this…

We both took our clothes off and dove into the water. The coolness was little different from our body temperature.

I hadn't really looked at Edward until we both came out from under the water and honestly I wish I hadn't. He looked so magnificent underneath the moonlight. The way the light shone off of his muscles was almost as breathtaking as the sparkle effect that the sun caused…and that was saying something.

He looked absolutely _delicious_ I just had to have him…

And that's when Edward said, "Love is something the matter??" oh if he only knew, I looked at him and I'm sure the desire was evident in my eyes and I said, "oh nothing its just you look so amazing underneath the moonlight." I'm sure I would have blushed if I was still human.

He chuckled lightly and said, "oh love you have no idea how wonderful, how delectable you look. The way the moonlight hits your beautiful breasts, the moonlight makes you shine my angel."

Oh this man had such a way with words he always made my knees buckle somehow. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his, I crossed my ankles at the small of his back and wound my hands around the back of his neck. He started kissing me deeply and I moaned as he thrust his tongue into my mouth.

"Edward please I need to feel you inside of me," I practically panted at him. He groaned as he thrust into me. I can't believe we were doing this inside of the water…we had never done this while swimming before…

Edward was moaning and was thrusting in and out of me without controlling himself while I was licking, kissing and biting his chest. After a few minutes I wasn't able to continue my assault on his chest because he had started his own. His hands were assaulting my behind. I had never felt him do such a thing; it felt so erotic the way his fingers were pinching and squeezing, I had never realized that it could feel so amazing. "You have the most amazing ass Bella," he whispered in my

ear. Edward rarely used such language and whenever he did it just made me wetter…

**Meanwhile at the house**

**Emmett's POV**

"Oh come on! where the hell are they!? They were just supposed to go skinny dip then come back, what the hell!" I was so bored waiting for these guys ugh damnit what the hell is taking so long?

Alice laughed and said, "Emmett honestly you shouldn't have sent them to go skinny dipping…oh and by the way Bella is going to thank you…"

Bella's going to thank me? why?

"Huh? Why is she going to thank me Alice?" I don't get it, she laughed again "Well apparently she's never been skinny dipping before and she's thoroughly enjoying it with Edward right now…" ooooh

damnit! I sent them to do something and they end up having sex! I wanna have sex…hmm maybe I should ask Rosie to come take a shower with me…

"She's going to say yes Emmett and I think we should give up waiting because they won't be back for a while…"

"Fine," I grumbled. We weren't going to get to finish our game now, but I was going to get to have some sex. Besides, they had to come back home sometime and we could always finish our game then. Now I felt much better and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Oh Rose, how about we go take a shower," I asked as I grabbed her hand and ran upstairs. Yes, I felt much much better now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys I'm really sorry for taking so long but I'm running out of ideas to write…**

**This story is going to end pretty soon, though I have no idea how it's going to end so if you have ideas please let me know. **

**Please please please review if you want me to continue next chapter is already written up!! :D**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey everyone! Edward and Bella are going to be home in a few seconds!" Alice yelled.

_Finally! _What took them so damn long anyway!

I ran up to the door where I caught Edward and Bella walking through the door. "There you guys are! What the hell took you guys so long we never got to finish our game because of you!" they seem amused! "Dude! I send you guys out to skinny dip, not have _SEX!" _Bella was chuckling.

"Oh and Emmett thank you _so _much for that! I have never been skinny dipping it was so much fun" oh out little Bella has changed so much…

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Bella! But I never got to finish my game"

**Bella's POV**

Emmett ambushed us the second me walked through the door. He was mad that we hadn't come back. I thanked him for sending us on that dare and he pouted as he said that he never got to finish his game.

"Well Emmett how about we go to the mall, we can go shopping…" wow I just suggested shopping…

Alice came running down, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Bella yay! We're going shopping!" she was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

I laughed and said, "yup we are. Now Jasper, Rose get your asses down here we're going shopping!"

Jasper and Rose came running down and Jasper said, "wow Bella, I can't believe you're not being _forced_ to go shopping…" I laughed, yes it is a bit unusual for me to be excited about shopping, "well its more fun now that I'm a vampire and I don't get tired or hungry…"

Everyone started laughing… "What its true…whenever Alice would drag me somewhere and buy me unnecessary things I would get so tired and she usually forgot to feed me until she had a vision of my stomach growling, it used to annoy me so much…"

**XXX**

Alice took us to the biggest mall around; it took about half an hour to get there with our usual fast driving – yes even _I _like driving fast now.

The second we got inside Emmett started pulling on my sleeve, "come on Bella I want to take you somewhere, just us." Ugh, I wonder where he wants to go now…

"Ok wait a second Emmett let me kiss Edward and we can go." I went and kissed Edward, "see you later love, I hope you have fun with Emmett." I laughed as I ran at a human pace to Emmett.

"So Emmett where are we off too??" he chuckled and said, "Spencer's of course!" Oh god! Emmett!

"Emmett! No why are you taking me to _Spencer's_!!"

He laughed and said, "well, Bella if you and Edward were at the house last night you would have known that Tanya called and invited us to a Halloween party with some other friends of theirs…"

"oh does Edward know?" he laughed again, of course he knows…

"yeah but they wanted it to be a surprise for you but I wanna help you pick a costume!" oh great, Emmett and costumes in Spencer's cant be good…


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV**

Emmett took me back to where the 'adult' costumes are…

"ugh Emmett honestly is this necessary I mean if its supposed to be a surprise I'm sure Alice has a costume ready…" he is not going to let this go is he…

"Bella I'm sure that Alice has already seen that I'm taking you to get a costume and you need to get a sexy costume for Edward."

"ok fine Emmett…what do you have in mind??" he had a huge grin on his face and started talking in a rushed tone that I wouldn't be able to understand if I was human.

"oh well I was thinking that maybe you could be a playboy bunny, or a naughty nurse, or wear some leather, or be a cop or maybe one of those 50's thing with the poodle but showing a lot more skin…" and that's where I cut him off.

"whoa whoa whoa Emmett wait there what are you talking about I am not wearing one of those those _things_!" what does he think I am , I am _not _going to dress like a whore!!

"but Bella! You need to wear a costume! How bout this?? you would look damn hot in this!"

he was showing me a sexy magicians costume. It had a velvet purple long sleeved, open stomached jacket with a tail. The skirt was an ivory color and shined slightly, it just barely covered my butt… it came with a green bow tie, a beige small top hat with a black ribbon trim, a cane and knee high black stilettos… **(link on profile at the very bottom of my bio)**

"oh my god Emmett! That is awesome. Give a size so I can try it on"

Emmett was practically glowing, "see, I told you that you would like it Bella!!"

Emmett handed me one in my size – how does he know my size? – anyways I went into the changing room to try it on and damn! I like what I see! I had never noticed that purple looked just as good on me as blue did…well I think Edward is certainly going to enjoy this.

**XXX**

Once Emmett found himself a costume as well we both went back to the others.

The second we were by them Alice hugged me and said, "I totally live that costume! I'm still mad that Emmett told you but that costume will look so good on you Bella!"

I laughed and said, "thanks Alice, so did you guys get anything??" she winked and said, "Edward got a costume too you know." Oh my god, I wonder what kind of costume Edward got… "oh Bella I cant tell you what he got… then I would have to tell him what you got too…"

"Alice what is it with you and surprises?" she laughed and said, "Bella when you can see the future you never get to be surprised, the least I can do is surprise others…"

I had never thought of that…

"oh Alice I, I didn't think of that before…I'm sorry." She giggles and said "its okay silly why are you sorry silly!" I laughed and asked, "so Alice what costume did you get?"

she started jumping up and down, "oh Bella you are going to love it, it's a short little fairy costume, comes with wings and everything!" **(link at the bottom of bio) **

I laughed, "I'm sure it looks awesome on you!, so what did Rosalie and Jasper get?"

"well, Rose is got a sexy devil costume," oh how perfect for Rose, I'm sure she looks amazing in it. "and Jazzy got a Dr. Feel Good costume, its purple and black…oh and do you know what Emmett got? For some reason I cant see it…"

I laughed as I thought about Emmett's costume, only Emmett would wear that to a party pull of vampires…I sighed and said "yup, he got a vampire costume, fangs too…" Alice started laughing, "oh that is going to be soo funny!" **(costume links at bottom of bio) **

"soo Alice are you going to tell me what Edward got as a costume?"

**Edward's POV**

When Emmett took Bella to get a costume I went off looking for one… I have no idea what I would like to wear, something that Bella would like though…

I walked into a store that sold some costumes, all the sales ladies thoughts drifted over to 'that delicious hunk that just walked in' ugh they're fighting over who gets to come over…

A small blonde finally came over and said, "uhh, hello, how can I help y-you?" I sighed and said, "I'm going to a Halloween party with my girlfriend," I hate having to say girlfriend, apparently I look too young to be married… "and I need a costume…" like that wasn't obvious, why else would I be in a costume shop…

She sighed and thought, _aww he's taken damn, some lucky girl…_ more like some lucky guy…

She took me over to where the guy costumes are and showed me some costumes she considered sexy…

She showed me some cop costumes, some firemen, doctors, and even a superman costume that was only a thong, cape and "S"…

"well I don't think any of these are for me…" I told her as she thought,

_oh maybe I can slip my number into his bag…_

wow, I am so sick of this…

"umm, well how about this?" _he does look a bit on the Scottish side because of his hair…_

hmm that mite be a good idea…

I took the costume she had in her hands, it was a kilt with a sash, bet, hat with a feather, plain white socks and black loafers…

"I have a feeling that my girlfriend will just _love _this!" Bella wont be able to keep her hands off me I'm sure of it…

_oh I'm sure she will! _The girl thought in a lust filled tone…

oh Bella is going to love this costume…


	10. Chapter 10

**I Know, I know I'm horrible for taking so long… You may hate me…**

**At The Party Edward and Bella haven't seen each other yet**

**Edward's POV **

I was ready and going to the party… I still don't understand why Alice insisted that she go with Bella and Emmett while I got with Rose and Emmett.

Well ok she said she wanted each couple to be surprised but still…

So here I was at the party sitting, waiting. Honestly I mean vampires can't drink or eat, so what can you do at a party when you're not interested in anyone and the ones you actually _do _care about aren't even here yet…

Just then I heard Bella, she had opened her thoughts,

_Oh Eedwaard where are you?_

Finally! She's here, I can't wait to see her costume…

Just then I saw her walking towards me through the crowd, she looked amazing… she had a purple jacket type thing and I could see her wonderful stomach and legs.

She came up to me, put her arms around my neck and have me a soft sweet kiss.

"I've missed you," she said in husky voice, "my amazing Scottish man."

Ah so she liked the costume.

She was running her hands over my chest, her hands felt amazing, giving me a tingling sensation as her hand made small circles on my abs.

She pulled herself up slightly and whispered in my ear,

"I've missed you terribly Edward"

the way she said it made me shiver.

"I've missed you too love," my voice was layered with lust, "in fact I can't wait to get you alone…"

I leaned and tasted her sweet neck, kissing her with all my passion.

She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around me.

We were together this morning but suddenly it seemed too long.

I couldn't actually take my wife… not here in the middle of a bunch of vampires…

I would have to wait…

"I'm sorry love, we have to wait. I can't exactly take you with all these males with super sensitive hearing around. I am not willing to share you or your noises after all…"

she let out another moan, "Edward, you have to stop saying such things if you want me to wait till we get out of here. Don't make me rape you." She said with a grin.

"ah love its never rape if I'm willing, and really when am I not?" I sighed, I could hear Jasper telling me to calm down unless I wanted everyone in the room to start humping each other.

"lets just be patient… I promise to make it worth the wait" I said as I nibbled on her ear.

"oh Edward… you always do."

She turned herself around, pulled herself up so we were eye level and kissed me with all the passion she had…

Damn this is going to be a loooong night…

* * *

**i have to say.. after what happened i cringe whenever i try to write a lemon...**

**i mean come one... my older brother read my stories... now i just cant seem to write a good one without wanting to crawl into a hole somewhere....**

**anyone willing to help?**

**or else this story will have to end...  
**


End file.
